


nezumiprefersdanielleovershakespeare disappeared?

by orphan_account



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: M/M, nezumiprefersdanielleovershakespeare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6649546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another favorite author gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nezumiprefersdanielleovershakespeare disappeared?

Did anyone download any of nezumiprefersdanielleovershakespeare's No. 6 stories? They were some of my favorites and I just realized they're all gone :( If anyone did and could send me a link to them I'd really appreciate it.


End file.
